Questions and Answers!
by kuroshironimu
Summary: Kumpulan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengganggu hati kita--halah--tentang Hetalia, beserta jawaban. Percayalah pada jawaban ini, dan kalian dijamin sesat.


**Summary**: Kumpulan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mengganggu hati kita (halah) tentang Hetalia, beserta jawaban. Percayalah pada jawaban ini, dan kalian dijamin sesat.

**Disclaimer**: kalau saya punya Hetalia, saya udah masukin Indonesia dari episode pertama

* * *

**1. Kenapa alis England ada banyak?**

Jadi begini: seperti yang kita tahu, England pas zaman kolonial punya banyak koloni—Indonesia, salah satunya. Koloni yang memberontak akan dihukum olehnya, yaitu dijadikan alisnya. Karena banyak koloni memberontak, maka England mengutuk mereka semua menjadi alisnya dan jadilah alisnya menjadi setebal itu.

Dan oh ya, ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya alis England itu tipis setipis-tipisnya loh (bahkan kayak ga punya alis). Suatu hari saat England sedang tertidur di padang rumput dengan ketiga kakaknya—Ireland, Wales dan Scotland—tiba-tiba ada ulat bulu yang merayap lalu tiba-tiba mati tepat di tempat dimana alis mereka harusnya berada. Ulat bulu itu terus menempel dan tanpa sadar menjelma menjadi alis. Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba mati? Kalau yang itu saya masih belum bisa jawab.

**2. Kenapa America terobsesi menjadi pahlawan?**

America pernah mendengar sebuah cerita saat dia masih kecil, dimana seorang pahlawan gagah perkasa mengalahkan musuh jahat (ya iyalah, ada gitu musuh baik?) dan akhirnya mendapatkan cintanya. America menganggap bahwa jika dia menjadi pahlawan, maka England akan jatuh cinta padanya.

**3. Siapa saja anggota keluarga Roma Antiqua?**

Istri: Ancient Greece, Ancient Egypt, Germania, Ancient Celtic tribes

Anak: Greece, Egypt, Holy Roman Empire, Prussia, England

Cucu: France, Spain, North dan South Italy

**4. Kenapa Holy Roman Empire menyukai Chibitalia?**

Karena dia imut.

**5. Kenapa Prussia sangat suka mabuk-mabukan?**

Karena stress ditolak Hungary.

**6. Kenapa Italy suka pasta?**

Karena sejak lahir, dia bukannya dikasih susu atau bubur bayi, melainkan pasta.

Atau versi lain: saat dia sedang berkunjung ke rumah China, dia menemukan mie dan membawanya pulang, meraciknya ulang bersama kakaknya dan memberikannya pada Germany. Germany bilang bahwa rasanya lumayan enak, dan Italy menjadi sangat menyukai pasta karena Germany juga suka.

**7. Kenapa Romano selalu ngomong kasar?**

Karena dia adalah mafia yang paling ditakuti di Italy. Alasan kenapa dia tidak pernah ketahuan adalah karena kebijakan luar negeri adiknya yang menutup-nutupi kelakuannya dengan sangat lihai.

**8. Kenapa Germany serakah?**

Karena dia ingat dia pernah berjanji dengan seseorang: dia akan menang dalam perang, menjadi negara yang besar dan kuat dan akan pulang padanya. Biarpun Germany tidak bisa ingat pada siapa dia berjanji, tapi dia masih memegang teguh janji itu.

**9. Kenapa Japan suka yang imut-imut?**

Karena dia pernah melihat Greece memakai telinga kucing.

**10. Kenapa para Axis dan Allied bisa masuk G-8 semua (kecuali China)?**

Setelah perang, Italy berkunjung ke rumah England dan melihat dia bersama dengan France dan America sedang bermain kartu. Lalu Russia datang, diikuti Germany dan Japan dan tiba-tiba boneka beruang yang melayang sendiri. Italy pun bilang bahwa akan lebih menyenangkan kalau mereka bisa berkumpul lebih sering seperti ini, tanpa beban perang. Yang lain setuju dan membentuk G-8.

**11. Kenapa Korea sangat mesum?**

Takdir, pak.

**12. Kenapa Hong Kong tidak pernah menyerah mendapatkan Taiwan?**

Karena dia berpegang teguh pada pepatah, "tidak ada rotan akar pun jadi." Ada hubungannya gitu?

Tidak, ini karena dia murni cinta pada Taiwan. *suit suit!*

**13. Kenapa Holland terobsesi dengan sapi?**

Saya tahu dia semi-OC, tapi karena banyak yang nanya, saya akan menjawab berdasarkan imajinasi saya.

Karena menurutnya, sapi itu lucu.

**14. Kenapa Canada suka ketuker dengan America?**

Karena Canada tuh transparan, jadinya yang muncul cuman America. Yang lain akhirnya berpikir bahwa Canada adalah roh America (jadi yang di dalam tubuh America sapa?).

**15. Kenapa France mesum?**

Takdir, pak. (ga kreatip =_=)

**16. Kenapa Spain suka tomat?**

Karena, seperti yang diketahui bersama, di Spanyol ada semacam festival dimana orang-orang melempar tomat ke orang lain dengan mentomat buta. Karena Spain terlalu sering melihat tomat, dia jadi suka tomat.

**17. Kenapa Veneziano dan Romano berbeda jauh?**

Karena letak mereka aja berlawanan. Veneziano di utara, penuh kesenangan. Romano di selatan, penuh mafia.

**18. Kenapa Greece hobi tidur?**

Karena terpengaruh oleh ayahnya, Roma Antiqua.

**19. Kenapa Greece dan Turkey bermusuhan?**

Karena memperebutkan Japan.

**20. Kenapa Liechtenstein dikira cowok? Padahal imut gitu**

Karena dadanya rata. Dan wajahnya mirip Switzerland.

**21.** **Kenapa Switzerland netral?**

Karena dia berpikir, kalau dia ikut dengan Allied, Germany akan mengambil alih Liechtenstein lagi. Sementara kalau dia masuk Axis, dia tidak mau karena ada Austria.

**22. Kenapa Sweden dipanggil Su-san?**

Sebenarnya dia ingin berbicara sopan seperti Japan, tapi karena logatnya yang aneh, jadilah dia dipanggil Su-san oleh Finland.

**23. ****Kenapa Russia sangat senang menyiksa para Baltic (terutama Latvia)?**

Mereka kan mainannya.

**24. ****Kenapa setiap kali Allied berhasil memojokkan Axis, ada saja yang mengganggu? (Roma Antiqua lah, Finland lah)**

Karena mereka ga punya kerjaan lain, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk muncul saja.

**25. ****Kenapa Norway memakai jepit rambut?**

Karena jepit rambut itu melambangkan Nordic Cross. Tau kan, simbol bendera para Nordic silang gitu? Itu awalnya dari Norway.

* * *

Segitu aja pertanyaan yang bisa saya jawab. Jika ada yang mau bertanya lagi, silakan bilang (lewat review kek, ato PM juga ga apa-apa) dan saya akan menjawabnya dengan ngaco.

_Thanks for reading__!!_ XDD


End file.
